Prince Taimoor Dayne
Prince Taimoor Dayne is the only child of Lord Edric Dayne and Princess Sansa Stark. He is the Lord of Starfall and Prince of Dorne. His wife is Cate Dayne, and together they have twin daughters, Astrid and Aurora Dayne. Appearance and Character Taimoor is of average height, but the way he carries himself makes him appear taller. He is of lean build, well muscled and sturdy with broad shoulders. His eyes are purple like his fathers, and while his hair is black, he has traces of ginger in his beard, reminiscent of his mothers red hair. He has a battle scar across his left eyebrow, which he received at the age of 15 after getting into a fight with a group of Bolton soldiers. He has another scar along his left rib after getting injured during a joust at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Several scars cover his chest and back from the torture he endured while kidnapped at Qarth. As a knight, he is often seen wearing a purple surcoat over his dragon-scale armour, and carries an ironwood shield with the sigil of his House on the outer side, and the words of House Dayne and Stark inscribed on the inner side. He carries the legendary greatsword Dawn on his back, and the Valyrian steel longsword Oathkeeper at his hip. History Taimoor was born a year after the War for the Dawn, after Princess Sansa was married to Lord Edric Dayne so that House Stark could secure an alliance in the South. With a war against the Lannister still going at the time, Sansa thought it best to remain in Winterfell rather than risk the journey South, and so the marriage was held at Winterfell. When Jon Snow became King of the Seven Kingdoms, he moved to Kings Landing, and until her brother Brandon was old enough to rule the North, Sansa did it in his stead. Therefore she was forced to remain in Winterfell, and so Taimoor was born in the North and remained there for the majority of his childhood. From a young age, he loved playing with swords, and at the age of six his mother had her personal guard, Brienne of Tarth, begin his formal training. For four years, he trained daily with Lady Brienne, learning the basics of sword play, and finally at the age of eight he became a page. He was sent to serve under his aunt Arya, and a master assassin herself, Arya further built upon his sword training by teaching him the ways of water dancing and close quarter combat. At the age of twelve, he was made a squire, and sent to serve Ser Podrick Payne, a former squire of Lady Brienne. Though Ser Podrick was close to the Stark family, he wasn't sworn to them, and so they would often leave the North and travel across Westeros together, soon after which Ser Podrick recreated the Brotherhood Without Banners. Within the Brotherhood, they would look out for the welfare of the smallfolk, and regularly fight off bandits and marauders. At the age of fifteen, while they were once staying at the Dreadford on their way to Winterfell, Taimoor heard a group of Bolton squires joking about the harsh treatment his mother Sansa had suffered under Ramsay Bolton. Taimoor cut down one of the boys in anger, and fought off the other six in the courtyard, before Ser Podrick intervened. He received a cut over his left eye during the altercation, and the scar remained to this day, reminding him of his hatred towards the Bolton's. At the age of sixteen, he was relieved of his squire duties after being called to Starfall to rule in his fathers stead, who had been injured in a deadly attack on Dayne men at their border with House Hightower. Taimoor immediately returned home and gathered the Knight's of Starfall, leading them across the border to ambush a large force of Hightower men, and winning a decisive victory over them. He was given the title "Wolf in the South" by his men, for his ferocity in the battle. Lord Hightower soon declared war on House Dayne, underestimating their sixteen year old Lord, however with their inferior number of men they were promptly defeated after three battles. Taimoor was prepared to siege their castle before both House Martell and Tyrell interceded, calling for a truce. There were no more incidents on the border from that day. Taimoor returned to Winterfell shortly after, and was knighted by Lady Brienne of Tarth for his victory. At the age of eighteen, his father Lord Edric Dayne finally succumbed to his injures and passed away, and since then Taimoor has been ruling over Starfall. Taimoor also has a squire named Cregan, his cousin and the grandson of Ser Arthur Dayne. Now aged 22, Taimoor hopes to become the greatest Knight in the Seven Kingdoms and be named the next Sword of the Morning. Recent Events Our roleplay began with the newly appointed Hand's Tourney, held in Harrenhal.